


The Weekend Getaway

by Demial



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Fucking, Femdom, Humiliation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Punishment, Smut, Spreader Bars, Vacation, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-15 12:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: You stay in a hotel with your bratty pet, Gilgamesh, for a vacation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this image](https://demialwrites.tumblr.com/post/183320203298/from-here). I'm homesick so the reader is, too. (｡•́︿•̀｡)

You were feeling homesick for your hometown. Well, it was a city. A big city with tall buildings, crowded streets, and the accompanying rich areas and homeless nearby. You decided to drag your golden pet, Gilgamesh, with you to stay a few nights in the best hotel you could afford. That piqued his interest, if only so he could give a scathing evaluation of the accommodations.  
  
You arrived at your hotel and took the elevator to your room. You made sure it was high up with a view. You both stripped down to comfy robes and you requested Gilgamesh order you both some room service for dinner. He told you, "Let me show you how it's done," and rang the front desk.  
  
You knew him well enough to know he wouldn't be the best customer so you had a plan for that.

"...Your website says that you  _do_  have that flavour!" Gilgamesh yelled into the phone.  
  
You tsk'd and his body jolted. He rubbed his crotch with his palm and hissed.  
  
"I apologize," he seethed, clearly not meaning it. "The other flavour is fine, _thank you_ ," he spat.  
  
You kept the remote handy. The one controlling the shock device wrapped around his nether parts. Every time he was rude to the front desk, you pressed the button and it shocked him. Right in his most precious parts. You shocked him several times on the phone, when he didn't thank the delivery at the door, when he didn't tip them, and when he poured a drink over the balcony. It wasn't to his standards. Nothing was.  
  
Yes, it was funny to watch him huff, turn his nose up, and boast that he'd had better. You no reason to doubt he had. But there was no reason to be rude about it.  
  
Your blond pet finished ordering you each a full course meal, dessert and wine included. He lay back on the king-size bed to lounge, his hands behind his head and legs relaxing open.  
  
"You did such a good job for your queen, Babe," you said.  
  
"Only the best for us." He smirked.  
  
"Keep still, okay?"  
  
You crawled over from your spot on the bed to sit between his legs. His robe, golden and gaudy, was partially open and you pushed it up and open further. Your robe was the normal white, plush kind supplied by the hotel.  
  
"Think I can finish you before the food gets here?" you asked.  
  
"If they are worth their salt, no _AAaaa_ _hugghhh_..."  
  
You were already going to town on his cock. Sucking it until it hardened and then down the sides when it was erect enough.  
  
"Quiet down," you said.  
  
You returned to bobbing your head on his cock. You weren't taking this slow at all. He gripped the pillow behind his head. His hips swivelled up from the bed. You went down harder. He groaned quietly.  
  
"Have an appetizer, Master..."  
  
You slapped his thigh. His orgasm hit him mid-chuckle. You swallowed most of his cum and kept some on your tongue. You showed him with a wicked smile.   
  
"You thwink yor fummy," you mumbled around the cum.  
  
"I am. You just don't realize it."  
  
A deep kiss, and Gilgamesh swallowed his own cum. You pulled back and whispered, "My pretty little whore."  
  
The meal arrived then. He pulled his robe tight and retied it shut, standing up straight and putting back on his royal airs for the stranger with the delivery.  
  
"Tip them well, Baby."  
  
Normally he would have said, "If they earn it." But he swallowed that, paused, and said, "Yes, Master."  
  
He wasn't happy but he was trying. And improving. After the delicious meal, he savoured his wine. It was only fitting for the relaxing night you were having. He stood by the ceiling-to-floor window overlooking the city, a shining, golden figure surrounded by the dark blue sky and the distant yellow lights of the other tall buildings.  
  
"All cities are the same," he scoffed. "There is nothing special about this one."  
  
Your eyebrows came together.  
  
"Baby!" you protested. "This is my hometown."  
  
"That means nothing to me." He took a sip of wine. "I should feel differently because you do?"  
  
You looked to the floor.  
  
"I was homesick..."  
  
"You became weak," he stated quietly.  
  
You swiftly rose and squeezed the button on the shock device, holding it down until he cried out and fell to his knees. The wine glass clacked threateningly on the dark tiled floor, not shattering. The wine splattered from its mouth.  
  
"Ah, that is-"  
  
"Shut up!" you yelled, squeezing the button again.  
  
He fell to his hands this time, arching his back in pain.  
  
"Hah...hah...hah...as I was saying." He put his hands to the glass in front of him to help himself more upright. "That is much better. I thought you were going soft on me, Master."  
  
You pocketed the remote into your own robe.  
  
"Have I earned your wrath, Master?"  
  
"You earned nothing. Which is what you will get. Stay there."  
  
Gilgamesh got back to his feet. He thought he had earned some fun punishment. He hurt your feelings too much for that. You dug into your suitcase for the necessary constraints. The suitcase was heavy with equipment and toys, which he had enjoyed making a poor attendant carry to the room (you tipped them, to your pet's disappointment). You pulled out a spreader bar and a pair of cuffs.  
  
"Face down, ass up," you said, walking over.  
  
Gilgamesh met your eyes defiantly, standing still.  
  
" _Really?_ " you asked rhetorically.  
  
You placed one end of the spreader bar on his shoulder.  
  
"Down." You pushed him back down to his knees.  
  
He wore a maddening grin as he made you force him into the position you wanted, down on his hands and knees. Standing over him, you patted him lightly on the face with bar. He dropped the grin, swatted at the bar, and backed up from it, almost pressing his bottom to the window.  
  
"I would say 'good boy,' but you are _not_."  
  
You yanked off his robe, revealing his naked body.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
Ignoring him, you got down and attached his ankles to the spreader bar.  
  
"Master, if any mongrel were able to see into this room..."  
  
You continued to ignore him, cuffing his hands to the coffee table leg nearby.  
  
"...they would see something only you should see."  
  
You stood and crossed your arms.  
  
"I'm okay with that," you finally replied.  
  
"Master," he growled, giving a warning tug on the cuffs, pulling the table an inch across the floor. He did not appreciate his pretty pink asshole on display.  
  
"If you break something in here, I'll sell you on the street to pay for it. And you'll be cheap."  
  
"None can afford me!" His voice rang through the room.  
  
"I can." You grinned. "You're free."  
  
"Hmph."  
  
And he said nothing more.  
  
Your 'problem' was solved. Gilgamesh's defiant body was melting, inch by inch, towards the floor. Soon his forehead would be on his forearms and his nose kissing the floor. A short length of precum dangled from his ruddy pink cock, free to view for any perverts with binoculars. You finished most of the wine off yourself, standing next to Gilgamesh and enjoying the view much more than he did. You did leave him some. Despite how it appeared, he did take his punishment well.  
  
The lights started to wink out in the city as the night went on. You took pity on your pet and undid his constraints. You rolled his heavy and slack body over. His hazy red eyes slid over to observe you.  
  
"Are you ready for me to take the shock device off and ride your ass?"  
  
He nodded slowly.  
  
You smacked his left cheek, jolting him into a more awake state.  
  
"Then up!" you commanded. "To the bed!" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is written partially because I was discussing what would happen if Gilgamesh DID break something with [CyrilOdahviing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrilOdahviing/pseuds/CyrilOdahviing)

Gilgamesh did end up breaking something. He overestimated how many glasses of wine he could handle and got sloppy-drunk, sitting down violently on a wooden patio chair, smashing it to pieces.  
  
"How did you do that?" you asked in disbelief. "You're not fat."  
  
"How...how d-dare you..."  
  
His back-talk was easy to ignore as you took his arm and lead him back inside. After pouring some water down his throat, you tucked him beneath the thick pile of blankets and comforter on the luxurious bed. You didn't join him just yet. Instead, you got out your phone and went on Craigslist to make a post. After you finished, you turned around to check on your pet and found him sprawled out across the bed like it was just for him. He snored quietly. You got in, nudging him until he grumbled sleepily and rolled over.  
  
You had another night booked for the room so you let Gilgamesh sleep off his hangover the next morning, checking messages on your phone.  
  
After a time, you felt the familiar prickle of a red-eyed gaze. Glancing to your side, Gilgamesh was glaring blearily at you.  
  
"You need to pee don't you?" you asked.  
  
He huffed.  
  
"C'mon. Get up."  
  
Gilgamesh tolerated the indignity of being taken to the bathroom and put on the toilet.  
  
"Must you watch!?" he demanded.  
  
"What if you fall in?" you giggled.  
  
After he emptied his bladder, you put him in the shower and turned the water up to almost scalding. His protests at being mothered died down when he felt how relaxing the hot water was. You let him towel himself dry, however. He was picky about who touched his hair.  
  
"Are you feeling better?"  
  
"Yes." He tossed the used towel on the floor, to your chagrin. "What time is it?"  
  
"Two."  
  
He hummed shortly, not caring.  
  
"Are you ready to pay for the chair you broke yesterday?"  
  
You grinned wickedly at his shocked expression. He demanded to know what you meant by that.  
  
"You don't remember what I told you...? That's okay." You waved dismissively. "Your first customer is here. I know you'll make me proud."  
  
He had other ideas.  
  
"I will not!" he shouted.  
  
You prepared for this. You tackled him to the bathroom rug. This was what you did when you meant business. And he was letting you. He either dared not resist or wanted to be taken down. It didn't matter which right now. Tackling him accomplished two things. It knocked him down a few pegs into subspace and it allowed you to tie his robe's belt over his eyes without resistance. Which you had procured while he was in the shower. Without the tackling, Gilgamesh would have ripped the makeshift blindfold off and became angry. As it was, he stayed on the floor, crawling in a chosen direction and reaching for you. Then his eyebrows collided in concern when you weren't there. A lost puppy.  
  
Conveniently, there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Hello?" a masculine voice called. "Is this the right room?"  
  
"Stay there," you told Gilgamesh.  
  
You left the bathroom to go let the stranger in.  
  
The first customer glanced at you perched on the toilet. He shrugged and went about his business, inspecting Gilgamesh with his hand holding your pet's chin.  
  
"He's pretty. Can I see his eyes?" the man asked.  
  
"He might attack you if you take the blindfold off."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The man, still holding your pet's chin, fucked Gilgamesh's mouth. He pulled out and finished on Gilgamesh's chest. He left and you let the next one in without cleaning up. They weren't paying enough for a clean slut, after all.  
  
The second customer pissed on Gilgamesh, but the third one said he liked it. The fourth brought his own condom to bend Gilgamesh over. How considerate.  
  
The fifth customer wanted to choke Gilgamesh but you stepped in and did it yourself while the customer threw Gilgamesh's ankles over his shoulders.  
  
That last customer pulled out, three sets of balls' worth of thick, white liquid oozing out of Gilgamesh's gaping asshole. His limp legs slapped to the floor. You accepted the money, plus a tip.  
  
"Thanks, Ma'am," he said.  
  
And he left. Even if you didn't make enough money off of Gilgamesh to pay for the broken furniture, you made a good chunk of it.  
  
You went to check on him, lying on the floor of the walk-in shower. He groaned and tried to roll towards you. You bent over him to kiss him on the spots that weren't covered in cum or stunk like urine.  
  
"I never love you more than when you're fucked until you nearly pass out," you purred.


End file.
